


Wolves on Wheels

by Emeraldawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But when is he?, Community: mating_games, Derek is not happy, Gen, I know nothing about roller derby, On skates too!, Pack Bonding, Pack kicks butt, Roller Derby, Stiles thinks he has good ideas, and there is a lot in here, i hate writting action, yet to be seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though they never had a full roster of 14, the Beacon Hills roller derby team, the <i>Wolf Pack,</i> quickly became the new and upcoming team to beat in the Northern California Mixed Roller Derby League or N.C.M.R.D.L., which was just as hard to say. </p>
<p>Did Teen Wolf need a Roller Derby story written by me? No but it was a bingo fill so - your welcome internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves on Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> Turn back now! Last chance! Horrible story ahead that is a little less horrible since killpurakat beta'd it.
> 
> Teen wolf Bingo Fill on Roller Derby

To be fair, at the time, the idea was good. No, it was great. Stiles had found a way for the wolves to play aggressively and still work on the pack bonding skills. And Derek loved the idea! Well, no he didn't, and yes, it took Stiles quite a bit of time to convince him.  
*!*  
“No.”

“But, Derek you need to hear me out here, I have like a ten point list on why this would be good for the pack.”

“I don't care Stiles. The idea is dangerous to others, not to mention childish too.”

“First, most of your pack plays lacrosse with underage high school students. And second, there's no point in being grown up if you can't be childish sometimes.”

Derek's answer was one raised bushy eye-brow.

“Really, Derek? Doctor Who? Please tell me you have heard of The Doctor. That was from the 4th Doctor, the great Tom Baker, who most believed was the best of the original show. But, that’s not the point I am trying to make here. The point is you’re not a Sourwolf you’re a Geriatricwolf! You don't even try to have a little fun.”

“He's right nephew,” Peter said from the couch, never once looking up from the book he was reading.

“See, even your once dead, Uncle Creepywolf, agrees,” Stiles said pointing at the man on the couch.

Derek was silent as his eyes flicked between Stiles and his uncle.

“I promise I will be responsible for them.”

“Fine, you and the betas can roller derby.”

*

Even though they never had a full roster of 14, the Beacon Hills roller derby team, the _Wolf Pack,_ quickly became the new and upcoming team to beat in the Northern California Mixed Roller Derby League or N.C.M.R.D.L., which was just as hard to say. 

They quickly got a reputation for working together quickly, and it was nearly impossible to injure one out of a Jam. Of course it helped that the Blockers and Pivots were werewolves, and with Allison or Lydia rotating as the Jammer, the pack had an instinct to protect the humans.

And Stiles impressed the hell out of the betas by planning plays of pure gold. Even Lydia had to admit that playing chess against Stiles would be suicide.

As the _Wolf Pack_ climbed in the ranks, Derek saw an improvement in his betas outside the rink too. Everything from school work to control issues improved with the pack working in tandem, and Derek liked when the pack fought less. Sure, they still argued but it was more playful fun they anything else.

Overall life in the Hale Pack was looking up. Until Derek realized what it met when his betas roller derby team fell into first place.

*!*

“No,” Derek barked, _barked_ , at Stills before he even had the chance to present his entire case.

“Really? This again? I just don't understand, the championship game is just like the others, only with a large trophy at the end. And maybe a pizza party, because winning and pizza go together hand-in-hand.”

“Stiles, I don't think you're thinking this through.”

“What's there to think through? We go and kick ass, _again_ , and then the pack will frolic like hyper puppies to the locker room where we change and then do the frolic thing again to the pizza place where we eat mounds of pizza, courtesy of our Alpha. Then they go home and you get a big trophy to stick, well, we'll think on that later. Point is, we _got_ this, because we _have_ been playing for months now.”

Derek only answer was to show Stiles the packet of information he brought over about the championship game, tapping to a clause in the paperwork that was waiting to be signed.

“Television?” Stiles all but squeaked out.

“Yes, and you can just imagine how safe a pack of werewolves will be on cable, with our super healing, speed and glowing eyes.”

“But it's like on ESPN ninety-two.”

“ESPN3 Stiles, and that’s not all. Do you know that the Olympics are thinking of adding roller derby to the 2020 games? You know they are going to be playing up this game to get people wanting to see it worldwide.”

“Okay fine, but you have to be the one to tell you pack, since you're pulling the Alpha card here.”

“Fine, but they'll understand because it's for the better of the pack.”

*!*

Apparently, the betas didn't understand why quitting something was better for the pack. Of course, it didn't help that Derek all but ordered the group to not play in the game.

“No,” Jackson was the first to tell Derek when he was in the middle of his safety-pack rant.

“Awe, look Derek, he's just like you.”

“Shut-up Stiles. Look, this time, there is just too much exposure for us.” And, Damn-it, Stiles should have told him that Scott and Isaac had mastered the art of puppy-eyes.

“But, Derek, we worked really hard, and it's fun,” Erica said, adding a little whine. And, because it was so far out of Erica's character, Derek was at a loss of words.

“Look, guys, I already tried reasoning with him, but Derek is adamant about this,” Stile broke in, trying to help Derek from the power of what Stiles had dubbed the puppy pack attack. A deadly mix of large watery eyes, high pitched whimper-whines and carefully added lip tremble.

“But, Stiles, can you like, make plays or something that won't give us away?” Scott asked hopefully.

“Yea, we didn't come all this way just to chicken out.”

“OK, Jackson but what about next year?” Lydia asked.

“Hey, Derek if I have an idea, that will let the pack play, and take away suspicion, can we play?”

“I want to see the plan first.”

The sound of scratches on paper was Stiles only answer.

*!*

Derek didn't know what he hated more about this thing they dragged him to: the loud crowd of people, his betas taking hits and he had to sit and watch, Stiles giving orders like _he_ was the alpha. 

No, it had to be those damn wolf ears the pack had glued to their helmets.

“Good jam, guy, good jam. Okay quickly, this is how we're going to this last play. Lydia, babe, you’re holding up great in lead jammer, I am going to move Erica to pivot, so Allison, you're going to sit this one out. Scott, Jackson, Isaac: you're in as blockers. Jackson, keep the penalties down, we don't need you out for a minute or that’ll take off our scoring ability.”

Nods were the only answers to Stiles's instructions as he continued.

“We are ahead but not by much, so Lydia keep those feet fast to round that track. Remember the play Jackson, when it's time to go down, whip Lydia forward, and the rest form a diamond. Remember Erica, your position is important.”

“I know, I got this Stiles.”

 

“Okay, let’s go out with a bang and, remember pups, eyes low and away from the cameras.”

As the team took their places on the rink, Derek watched the betas skate off like a shot. 

“I don't think this is going to work Stiles.” 

“Sourwolf, stop doubting; we have it all set-up, just watch and enjoy.”

And really, Derek shouldn't have, because as the team rounded for the last scoring point, Jackson grabbed Lydia’s hand, whipping her forward toward the line as he moved to the head of a tight diamond shape around the opposing team's jammer, blocking her from catching up. 

Just like Stiles predicted, a blocker from the other team knocked into Erica from the side, trying to break their jammer out of the trap. Erica went down on the track, right as Lydia passed the line, thanks to the extra speed from Jackson, and signaled the end of the jam.

Derek didn’t think it was possible for the crowd to scream louder as the jam ended. But it quickly got shockingly quiet when people noticed Erica, not only still down on the track, but body shaking uncontrollably. And from there everything happened at hyper speed and even Derek had difficulty following it all.

“Shit, Erica!” Allison yelled next to Derek, as she rocketed off the bench followed by Boyd. 

Derek heard calls for the on site EMT's and people yelling everything, from a seizure to some thinking she was shot. Players, crew and spectators tried to crowd the track, blocking Derek from getting to his pack members in the thick of it.

He was about a half second away from tearing into people with his claws before Isaac was next to him, pulling Derek the opposite way. 

“Come on Derek, Stiles has that handled. We need to finish up here.”

“EMT's were not part of the plan,” Derek almost yelled, following Isaac to the locker rooms.”

“Stiles said he has it. Plus, wouldn't it be easier to stop them on the way to the hospital instead of here, in front of all that mess out there? Now let's load everything up. Lydia will handle the officials.”

 

*!*  
By the time Derek got out of the lot with Isaac in tow, the ambulance was already gone. Scott, Boyd and Allison followed in the Jeep, but Derek quickly lost them as he put speed to the Camaro. 

“Derek, it's not a race,” Isaac warned from the passenger seat, thumbing through his cell phone, “Stiles sent a text. He said turn down Rabbit Hill Street.”

“But that's not the way to the county hospital,” Derek said following Isaac instruction anyway. About two blocks in Derek saw the ambulance parked in a lot for a strip mall where all the stores were closed for the night.

Parking his car, Derek saw Stiles leaning against the ambulance duffel bag at his feet. Erica, now in her street clothes, was standing next to him applying make-up and having a conversation with Scott's mom, who was dressed as one of the EMTs

“Stiles, what the hell?”  
“Hey Sourwolf, right on time. Told you that he would beat Scott here, Mrs. McCall,” Stiles said cheerfully. “Oh look, here comes the Jeep and Jackson’s douchemobile.”

“Stiles, you had this planned?! Where's the other EMT? Please don't tell me you let Erica knock him out?”

“Calm down, nephew of mine,” Peter said coming around the ambulance, “There is no one to knock out. By the way, Scott, your mother looks hot in a uniform.”

“You're dead Peter...again,” Scott threatened, while his mother just rolled her eyes.

“Stiles, I told you I wanted to know the plan. This was not part of the plan you told me,” Derek growled, ignoring the squabbling between Scott and Peter.

“No, this was like plan C. You always have more then one plan. Look we won the game and the championship, and we have a reason for not rejoining the league. Erica's doctor will never sign off on her playing, and the team will never replace a friend. Plus, honestly, I bet there will be rules for better medical check ups for people that want to play. It is a violent game, people get bad injuries.”

“What ever, you two can bicker later,” Erica said snapping her make-up case closed, “I was promised victory pizza.”

“I agree. Let’s go. And, Derek I have a new idea for a pack activity,” Stiles said walking to his jeep.

“No.”

“But, you haven't even heard me out!”


End file.
